The One After Eveyone Finds Out that Joey and Pheobe are Dating
by Dweaver123
Summary: This is chapter 2 of my story from The One With Joey's Denial, but I am having trouble adding it as a chapter unforentaly. Chapter 1 should be found under my stories though. In chapter 2 everyone is suprised about Joey and Pheobe's relationship but are nonetheless happy for them except for Ross who can't help but feel like the lonely one in the group.


This is chapter 2 of my story The One With Joey's Denial. Everyone is suprised about Joey and Pheobe's relationship but are the nonetheless happy for them except for Ross who can't help but feel like the lonely ones in the group.

Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening Joey said. Me too, Pheobe replied. I love it she said. I love it to Joey replied as the two went back to kissing each other. Joey hears a voice. Hey Joey I got yesterday's dinner, Chandler said. Sorry if its cold. Aw geez, its Chandler. What do we do Joey asked? Keep quiet and don't let him know I'm here Pheobe said. Smart plan, Joey replied. Joey opens the door. Hey Chandler, how are things Joey says in a rush as Chandler comes in. Good Chandler replied, I got yesterday's dinner if you want it still. Yeah thanks Joey said in a quickly manner. What's going on with you man Chandler asked. It sounds like you're hiding something. Who me Joey says in a laughing way. No way, there is no way am I hiding anything. Alright then, Chandler said. Well, here is your dinner. How are things over your break up with Janine? Good Joey said, as a matter of fact there great. Really Chandler asked, you're a lot better at handling this stuff than I was. Yeah, well you know me Joey said quickly while smirking. Anyways, I got to clean the apartment so if you're excuse me, I got stuff to get done. Oh okay, no problem Chandler replied as he left. Clean the apartment Chandler said to himself, Joey never cleans. Chandler opens Joey's door. Joey are you hiding something from me because if you are its best to just spill it. Just than, Chandler sees Joey making out with Pheobe right in the living room. OH MY GOSH, Chandler screams. You two are, you two are, you two are dating? Chandler points his finger at the two of them. Yes we're dating Joey said. I know, I know its crazy but I was just so upset about Janine, Pheobe came over last night and started playing me music and next thing you know we're kissing. OH MY GOSH, Chandler screams again. Will ya stop screaming oh my gosh Joey asks, you're sounding like your ex girlfriend Janice. Your right, I can't believe this Chandler says. Just than, Monic runs into Joey's aprtment. What is going on here she asks. Joey and Pheobe are dating? What? Monica says. It's true Pheobe said. Joey was upset about Janine, I was upset because Joey was upset. Next thing you know, I'm at his apartment playing Smelly Cat and we're kissing. OH MY GOSH, Monica screams. Look, Pheobe says. Joey's the one for me. He's always been there for me, I've always been there for him. He cares about me, I care about him. He's my lobster. I like lobster, Joey says laughing. That's great, Monica said. I'm happy for you guys I'm just a little suprised Chandler interrupted. Yeah, Monica said. I am too, but than again this is'nt the craziest thing we've ever seen before. Listen guys, I'm really happy for you too Chandler said. You two work out perfectly. Thanks Joey said smiling, yeah thanks Pheobe said smiling also. Anytime Chandler said. Now what are the chances of Ross and Rachel getting back together Chandler asks, zero Pheobe replied. Yeah, I thought so Chandler said. Ross comes in after seeing the hallway door open, hey Joey do you still have my special shampoo Ross asks before he sees everyone gathered aroud the living room. What's going on here Ross asked? Pheobe and Joey are dating Chandler says. Did'nt see that coming, congrats guys Ross says as he gives both Joey and Pheobe a hug. So how long has this been going on Monica asked. Only yesterday Pheobe says. Oh okay nice, you two are going to have a great realtionship just like me and Chandler and just like Ross and Rachel had. Only things will turn out better for you to, Ross says. Yeah, just like me and Rachel had Ross says to himself with a fake smile. Just than Ross leaves the apartment shutting the door behind him. Was it something I said Monica asked? I thought you spoke well Joey said. An akward silence fills the room. Yeah, I'm going to get going, I got to be somewhere in a little bit Monica says. Congrats again guys she says as she leaves, congrats guys Chandler says as he follows her on her way out giving Joey a thumbs up sign while smiling as Joey does the same thing back. That went well Joey jokingly said. I think so Pheobe said while stroking her hair. After stroking her hair, the two continue to kiss again. At a bus stop a short time later, Joey sees Ross and catches up with him. Hey Ross, what's going on Joey asked? What happened Joey asked? I'm sorry Joey, Ross said. I'm happy for you and Pheobe I really am, its just you guys are all in relationships now and I'm just sitting hear with nobody Ross said. The bus approaches, here take a ride with me Ross says. Where to Joey asks? Anywhere, Ross says. Alright, but lets not make it too late me and Pheobe got our first date tonight. No problem Ross responds with a noncholent look. It's just that at this point in my life, I thought I would have someone who would stay with me. Carol, Rachel and Emily did'nt and now I don't think I'll find anyone else. You're lives are just moving so quickly without me. Of course you will, you're Ross. Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing Ross asked. Look Ross, I've been going in and out of relationships my whole life, and I'm really scared of something happening between me and Pheobe's realtionship. You guys just started dating today Ross said. I know that Joey said in a jokingly way, but what if I came back to my apartment and she wants nothing to do with me. Trust me Ross, there are girls in my past who I wanted to stay with but it just did'nt work out. It sucks, I know but who's to say that maybe you and Rachel won't get back together someday or who's to say that your girl isn't right around the corner. I think I see what you mean, thanks Joey I really apperciate it Ross said. Anytime Joey said, I got to get going actually I'm late for a date. Good luck Ross says as Joey gets off the bus. Just than Rachel gets on the bus and spots Ross. This is unexpecting she says. It certainly is Ross says looking at Rachel who sits down next to him. Monica told me about earlier Rachel says. Oh, Ross replies. Look, we can just forget about it Ross contiunes. Ross I don't know if things will ever be the same with us the way they once were. If it makes you feel any better though, I'm not seeing anyone either Rachel says. No Rachel, Ross says I don't want everyone else to feel what I'm feeling right now. I have been feeling that way for years now Ross, I mean lets face it whenever we are in our own relationships they fail for some reason. We were only happy I guess when we were together but you're still my good friend Ross and I know things will turn out just right for you. You really think so Ross asks. Of course Rachel replies. There was a reason our relationship lasted so long. Really what is it Ross asks. I don't know but there's a reason Rachel replies. Ross laughs. Thanks Rach, you're my good friend too. Whoever you end up with, I hope they treat you well. Likewise Rachel replied. So if Joey and Pheobe have kids they are probably going to grow up to be horny guitar players, you think Rachel asks. Who knows with those two Ross says laughing. The bus stops at the next street. Well my apartment is right up the block Ross says as he gives Rachel a hug. See you Rach Ross says, see you Ross Rachel replies as Ross steps off the bus. Rachel is watching Ross walk away until she notices that she is the only one that's left on the bus. Guitar music plays as the episode ends.


End file.
